The Coming Of Age
by Stephenie O Conner
Summary: The War was lost and now with Draco on there side the olden trio must fight for their lives once more.. rated T for safety! Please read !


_Okay this is post war so between dh and the epilogue! The children are not born yet! The forst bit you are about to read is a flashback scene! There are some changes cedrics alive and Maria is a random character I decided to throw n (I tend to do that a lot lately.. Harry / Ginny Hermione/ Draco Ron/Lavender Cedric/ OC (Maria)_

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE MASTERMIND THAT IS JK ROWLING! _

_Steph _

_**Harry and Ginny both walked out into the court yard. Ron sighed again. He was the only one of his friends not to have a girlfriend. It annoyed him. Suddenly Lavender Brown stood out in front of him. 'You got held back too.' 'Yeah I didn't even do the stupid exam so yeah we are back.' 'Umbrage wasn't happy to see Cedric and Maria back again.' 'When is any of the teachers happy to see them two!' Lavender laughed. Maria's head stuck over the banister above them 'I heard that!' 'Fuck off Maria!' 'You'll pay for that Weasley!' 'This will be fun!' Lavender leaned in to Ron!. 'I never stopped loving you!' she kissed him. To her surprise he kissed back. 'Hermione was an ass to let you go!' 'Do you really think so?' 'Yeah I do!' 'I Love you too' said Ron. Harry and Ginny walked behind them. Ginny cleared her throat. 'Can we get through please!' Ron and Lavender broke away to let them through !. 'That was embarrassing!' admitted Lavender. 'Talk about it now I'll have Ginny and Harry taking the Piss.' Lavender laughed. 'Yeah you do have it bad. At least we can Maria and Cedric together.' Maria's head appeared again. 'Hang on while I puke.' **_

_**Ginny and Harry climbed up the long staircases to the transfiguration corridor were the room of requirement situates. somewhere so me and Harry can be together Alone ! Ginny thought. **_**_The door appeared and Harry and Ginny entered. The room had a couch in the middle of it. Ginny launched herself at Harry kissing him every where over and over. 'Hm I love you!' she gasped. 'I love you too' he said. She laughed and kissed him viciously and passionately. He kissed her back. He pulled away for a breath. 'Harry, Why did you think Ron didn't freak when we told him we were together.' 'I don't know, Why?' 'I dunno Maria seems to think that he'd prefer his best friend to date me then Dean Thomas.' 'Well Maria she's a bitch but I agree!' 'Of course you do you get me!' 'Exactly' they looked at each other for a minute. 'Ginn are you okay?' 'Yeah I am!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Hermione Granger sat cross legged staring out at the starry night. Her boyfriend Draco Malfoy walked into the quiet room. 'What's on your mind.' 'Do you remember Draco when we were in Hogwarts things were so simple. Then' ' I know why are you asking me this Is there something wrong?' 'yep there's something very wrong!' 'Hermione your freaking me out now what's wrong?' 'Draco I'm pregnant!' He laughed. 'Why's that bad news I think that's great news unless you don't want it that would be bad news.' 'You think its good news.' 'Yes no matter what Poter says I do have a heart' 'okay! So you won't be mad then if it's a girl!' 'No! you make me look like my father!' 'I can't help it I had to ask!' They cuddled for a while before retiring to their bed.

Ginny and Harry were dozing on the couch when George came in and threw a pllow at them. 'WHat?' snapped Ginny. 'Did you know that Hermione is pregnant!' 'Yes who do you think was stupid enough to buy the test!' 'Oh Ginny that's so you Mam wil be delighted!' Ginny through her eyes up to heaven. She had agreed to buy the muggle test for Mione, only to be caught by Rita Skeeter. Rumours surfaced about her beng pregnant and she didn't know what was worse the rumours or Harry's reaction. Harry had just laughed. For some reason t really pissed off Ginny. Lavender Brown had agreed to marry Ron. It amazed every one that Ron of all people scored a babe like her. Harry just said she was a ditzy blonde and any way no one wants any of em apart from Ron. The war had been lost to Voldermort last month and they were al in hiding. Both Giny and Harry were secretly debating with themselves weither to go to the muggle world like Maria an Cedric had done . 'I hink we should move to the muggle world Harry.' blured out Ginny. 'Yeah I do too, it'll be safer!' for you he added in his mnd Ginny got pissed when he acted all protective. Suddenly her moms owl burst threw the door. 

_Come for dinner please _

_Mammy _

'She wants something!' she announced. 'or she read the rumours in the newspaper!' joked Harry. But for that he got a pillow in the face and the silent treatent for an hour.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So what do you think? Review please **

**Criticism of any sort welcome!**

**Just to let you kow I also have Glee, vampire diaries, 90210 and gossip girl stories if you want to read them! Too.. Hope you enjoyed **

**Remember reviews = love **

**Love always **

_**Stephanie**_** xoxo **


End file.
